This invention relates to and has among its objects the provision of novel processes for removing corn from the cob. Further objects of the invention will be evident from the following description wherein parts and percentages are by weight unless otherwise specified.
Commercially, the most common method of separating kernels of corn from the cob is by cutting the kernels with a sharp blade. Unfortunately, it is not possible to obtain whole grains of corn; the cutting operation severs the upper part of the kernel from the lower part which remains on the cob. Thus, the hull of the kernel is broken open and part of each kernel is wasted (approximately 20% remains on the cob), including much or all of the germ of the kernel. Furthermore, during subsequent wet-processing, including washing and blanching of the severed kernels, part of the corn meat is leached from its pouch and lost. Not only is this loss economically detrimental, but a significant pollution problem is created. First of all, about 24 pounds of water is used to process each pound of edible corn. Secondly, the biological oxygen demand (BOD) of the effluent is extremely high. Processors have been forced at great expense to treat their processing liquors prior to disposal into public waterways.